


Miss It

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: The Undramatic Lives Of Fictional Creatures [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, anyway it ends happy its okay, blood is mentioned bc another is a vampire, death is mentioned bc a character is a ghost, everyone is a fictional creature, plant spirit wonho, slight angst, why do i keep doing this to characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Hoseok doesn’t miss it, so having a dream of the place- and way- he used to live bothers him. It’s nothing but a reminder that he’s not what a plant spirit should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158469273955/miss-it

Hoseok wakes in a field of flowers. Flower stems and vines have grown over him, falling away when he sits up, but not leaving. He glances down, opens his mouth to mumble questions to himself. While waking to flowers isn’t new- being a flower spirit- the location is unusual. Yet, he feels like it’s familiar.

When he looks up, across from himself, he sees Hyungwon leaning against a tree.

_“Why?”_

Hoseok wakes up in his bed at home. There are carnations growing from his wrists, crushed under his face since he’d been lying on them. With a sigh, he turns over and glances across the room. Kihyun is gone, his bed empty and made. After a pause, Hoseok sits up and gets ready for his day.

“Hey Jooheon, you here?” Hoseok calls out, leaving his room. The living room is mostly empty, aside from the person in question. Jooheon is floating between the couch and a chair, staring at the ceiling.

“Physically incapable of leaving,”Jooheon answers, standing- floating? Floating up straight and facing Hoseok. Without any comeback to that- it was true after all, being a ghost bound to the apartment Jooheon was stuck- Hoseok shrugs.

“Fair enough. Is everyone else?” A pause. “Except Kihyun he’s obliviously gone.”

“Hyunwoo went shopping. Changkyun is trying to be asleep last a I checked- he’s not though.”

“Yes I am!” Changkyun calls from behind his door.

“Sorry, Changkyun is totally asleep.” Jooheon rolls is eyes. “Everyone else Is asleep. It’s only eight.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says, nodding, “thank you.”

_I don’t miss it,_ Hoseok had said. When talking to Kihyun about his previous way of living, about being a more typical plant spirit, about the home he’d had. Hoseok had said he didn’t miss it. He was being honest, too. So having dreams about the home he’d had over a hundred years ago felt… strange.

Maybe it was because of Hyungwon. They’d been friends back then, living so close together. Hyungwon _did_ miss it, being a _proper_ flower spirit. Living amongst tree’s and flowers, away from humans and the risk of discovery was something he liked. Hoseok, on the other hand, was happy to play the part of a human then come home to an apartment of other non-humans that he could speak to. The forest was… lonely.

Maybe it was because of Minhyuk. Despite not missing most of the people- werewolves who saw him as lesser- Minhyuk misses his parents and waking up after full moons without being in a ton of pain. Maybe it was because Minhyuk’s parents had visited once and made Minhyuk remember how much he missed seeing them as a regular occurrence. Yet, Hoseok didn’t have anyone _to_ miss.

Maybe it was because of Kihyun. Or Hyunwoo. But neither the demon or angel missed their previous homes. Kihyun tended to complain about demons and their spaces more than he showed any signs of missing them. Hyunwoo hardly talked about angels, but when he did it hardly seemed as he missed his previous life. There was really nothing there for Hoseok to blame.

Jooheon couldn’t leave, was permanent trapped in his pervious home. The one he’d lived in before his death as a human. Changkyun, then? No, he only ever complained when he returned from visits to his former home. Hoseok had heard more than enough about how terrible vampires and their spaces were.

So then, Hoseok wonders, what prompted him to think about his former home? Maybe nothing. It was entirely possible it just happened, without any real trigger. Maybe he just wants something to blame for how sad he feels now that he _is_ thinking about it.

He’ll never be a proper plant spirit. Hoseok drops onto the couch, curls up, and sighs. Nothing about him fits in the image he has of a plant spirit, except the occasional sprouting of flowers and need for sunlight.

He’s alone in the living room- Jooheon having floated into another room to bother someone else- and even that he hates. Being alone. It just doesn’t sit right with him, he doesn’t like it. Before, when he was by himself in the forest, he hadn’t minded. Then Hyungwon had shown up, and he found out what being around someone else was like. When Hyungwon left, Hoseok had gone into the human world because he needed to interact, even in passing, with someone else.

That was probably why he jumped at the chance to live in an apartment with a ghost. Jooheon is by no means scary, really, but Hoseok would probably have let fear get the best of him had it not been such needed interaction.

“You okay there?” Hoseok jumps at the voice, broken from this thoughts. Hyungwon being up before anyone else is a rare sight. He yawns, dropping down next to Hoseok, and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t look okay.”

“Thanks, man.” Hoseok sighs. “Bad dream.”

“Oh?”

“Well, no. More like bad thoughts brought on by a pretty uneventful dream.”

“That tells me so much.” Sarcasm laces Hyungwon’s tone, and he rolls his eyes.

“I dreamed about a hundred years ago, when we were living out in the forest. The tree was still there and everything.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon’s expressions are sometimes hard to read, but Hoseok can see hints of sadness in his face. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“What?”

“You don’t want to think about it, right?’

‘I don’t _dislike_ thinking about it.” Hyungwon shrugs. “I just miss it a lot.”

“I know.”

“You don’t, huh?”

“How’d you know?”

“You seem unhappy.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Hoseok sighs, averting his gaze. “Is that bad?”

“I don’t know.” Hyungwon shrugs again. “Not everyone feels the same about things.”

“It seems like a plant spirit should perfer being alone.”

“I don’t.” Hyungwon looks amused when Hoseok looks over to him, surprised. “I miss being away from humans, not people in general. You guys aren’t about to attack me. Well, except Minhyuk sometimes. And Kihyun when I don’t go outside enough. Man you’re all jerks.”

“Hey I didn’t do anything!”

Hyungwon laughs, shrugging yet again- Hoseok considers keeping count- and stands up. He moves across the room, to the window, and sits in the windowsill. Hoseok shakes his head, smiling. It was pretty common of Hyungwon to do, so he could get sunlight without actually going outside, and usually meant he was done talking to anyone for a while.

“Why are we shouting?” Minhyuk yawns, stretching, as he comes out of his room.

“I was accused of being a jerk.”

“Accurate.”

“So were you.”

“How dare you-” Minhyuk pauses, looking around the room- “Hyungwon?”

“Yep, it was him.”

“Terrible.”

“I’m still here,” Hyungwon mutters, yet doesn’t bother to turn to look at them. Minhyuk shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen.

Hoseok returns to his thoughts. They’re a bit clearer, sleep finally wearing off, and he thinks he should have talked about his thoughts with someone else in the house. Though he appreciates Hyungwon’s conversation, and it helps a bit, there were more fitting people to talk to. Minhyuk and Changkyun, for starters.

Hoseok doesn’t have the element of other plant spirits saying something is wrong with him that Minhyuk and Changkyun have with werewolves or vampire respectively. However, there’s the common thread of not feeling quite right within the communities- or lack thereof- that they were meant to belong to.

Hoseok would feel a bit weird bringing the topic up with Minhyuk, since Hyungwon is right there and he’d just ended that conversation, so he stands and makes his way the short distance to Changkyuns and Hyungwons shared room. Changkyun is determainedly trying to be asleep, and failing, and Jooheon is flaoting above him, laughing.

“So this is were Jooheon went.”

“I’m haunting him.”

“Why am I not allowed sleep?” Changkyun sighs, rolling onto his back an glaring up at Jooheon.

“My job here is done.” Jooheon grins, floating backwards out of the room.

“You’re lucky you’re incorporeal!” Changkyun sits up, frowning, and raises an eyebrow at Hoseok. “’sup?”

“Now that I think about it, this might be a bad time to talk about this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok sighs.

“Lay it on me, anyway.” Changkyun pats the spot next to him and sighs. He runs a hand through his hair, frowning, and Hoseok sits next to him. “I should have asked for a blood offering.”

“I can go get you a blood pack first, if that’s what you want?”

“No. It’s okay, I can wait on that.”

“If you say so.” Hoseok isn’t entirely convinced. Changkyun has a pretty good record of skipping out on blood when he needs it.

“I am.” Changkyun frowns. “Anyway what was the conversation this is a bad time to have?”

“Right so you’re pretty not-average for a vampire, right?” Hoseok imeditaely regrets his choices when Changkyun levels him with a frown. “What I mean is, do you ever… feel like you should be acting differently? More like them? Because I was thinking about plant spirits and how they normally wouldn’t live the way I do? Even if they do, they wouldn’t be happy about it or at least miss the usual way- see Hyungwon- yet I don’t mind it? I prefer this? And I was thinking, maybe there’s something wrong with me and I should try to go back to a normal plant spirit life and enjoy it just to prove I’m really a plant spirit.”

“Hoseok…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.” Changkyun puts a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “And look like you might cry?”

“I’m not going to cry.”

“Listen. I hate vampires.”

“Uh…”

“Except for like, 8 of them, they all suck.” A pause. “That wasn’t a pun.”

“If you say so.”

“But yes, I do sometimes think I should give up and try living like they expect me to. Bite humans, think I’m better than everyone because I’m a pureblood, act like a jerk. Except even if I did, I’ll never be _exactly_ like them. Then I’d be unhappy and continue to feel different than them. So what’s the point?”

“You know what?”

“What?”

“You’re a pretty smart kid.”

“I’m over eighty years old.”

“And I’m over a hundred and twenty; you’re a kid.” Hoseok grins. Changkyun frowns- though it resembles a pout more than anything- and Hoseok laughs at that. “Anyway, I’m saying you make sense and I agree.”

“That’s good. I worry about making sense.”

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be drinking blood about now?” Hoseok asks, standing. “You shouldn’t ignore your need for blood.”

“You’re turning into Kihyun. I already have two moms.”

“Two?”

“Well I have a real mom, you know? And Kihyun. Two”

Hoseok laughs. “Don’t let him hear that.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow when Hoseok returns to the living room, and Changkyun follows him, but says nothing. Later he’ll be disappointed Hoseok didn’t talk to him also, but Hoseok doesn’t feel the need anymore. Something tells him Minhyuk’s answer would be similar, too.

In the evening, Kihyun returns from work with food, and Hyunwoo returns from wherever he was. Everyone gathers together in the living room and those who can- everyone but Jooheon- eat dinner together. Though there isn’t much to talk about- aside from Kihyun and Hyunwoo most everyone stayed home- they talk about their days anyway.

Maybe it was a bad dream, Hoseok thinks. Because in comparison to this- as cheesy as it sounds- nothing else could be considered good.


End file.
